Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.7.1.0
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online 1.7.1.0 is an incremental patch for Xbox One that fixes a number of game crashes, has several adjustments to how you obtain Decorative Wax (used in Furnishing Crafting), and addresses a number of Master Writ and housing-related bugs. We've also adjusted the timeframe that the luxury furnisher Zanil Theran will be present, and have several fixes for quests, UI, and more. Please note we are still working on the issue where you can become disconnected while playing through a Trial, and plan to have a fix in a future patch. Content FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Housing Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Trials Maw of Lorkhaj *You will no longer be affected by Lunar or Shadow Aspect after S'kinrai or Vashai have been defeated. Quests & Zones Quests *That Which Was Lost: You will now be able to get the papers from the locked chest. *The One That Got Away: You will now be able to access the locked chest containing Falcon's notes. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Art & Animation General *Fixed several visual issues affecting the Alliance War Horse. Animation *Humanoid enemies will now utilize the correct combat idle animations that reflect their weapon type. Audio General *Silenced pet dogs who began barking a little too enthusiastically after the Homestead update. *Nixad pets will once again make their little squawking noises. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where some item sets that would allow your character to resurrect upon death could make you invulnerable. **''Admin Note: Immortal Yokuda set'' Guilds Mages Guild *Magelight: Fixed an issue where this ability and the Inferno morphs were stacking with each other. You will now only gain 10% increased Spell Critical if both abilities are slotted on your bar. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue that prevented Sealed Provisioning Writs from being awarded as often as intended. Furnishing Crafting Fixed an issue that prevented the following furnishing plans from being craftable once learned: *High Elf Sconce, Winged *High Elf Medal, Winged *Redguard Bed, Full Lattice *Hammer, Forge Master Writs *Fixed an issue that caused Master Writ invitations involving certain item sets to change to require Deadly Strike after being put on a Guild Store. *Master Writ invitations and Master Writ quests that previously required you to craft an item in the Deadly Strike set now require an item in the Death's Wind set instead. *This is a retroactive fix, and any affected Master Writs will still award the originally promised number of Writ Vouchers. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Spindleclutch II You will no longer die to an invisible cave-in after defeating Bloodspawn. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where Ra Gada motif chapters and Ancient Sandstone (the Ra Gada style item) could be found in treasure map chests across Tamriel, instead of specifically in Craglorn. These items are now limited to a variety of Craglorn sources, as originally intended. *Made several adjustments to the places Decorative Wax can be found. These changes increase the overall availability of Decorative Wax, and make finding it a more consistent experience. *Decorative Wax now comes from a wider variety of sources, including insects and other chitinous creatures, barrels, urns, alchemy bottles, cabinets, cupboards, and backpacks. *Reduced the chance to obtain Decorative Wax from several sources that were dropping wax more often than intended. Fruits, vegetables, and meats found in the world no longer have a chance drop Decorative Wax. *Plentiful Harvest no longer applies to furnishing materials found from the sources listed above. *Plentiful Harvest no longer applies to Clean Pelts. *Treasure chests found by following treasure maps now have a small chance to contain painting furnishings. **Note: This does not apply to Collector's Edition treasure maps, which continue to grant their previous rewards. *Fixed an issue when utilizing the Grouping Tool where you would not receive the bonus rewards after completing a dungeon if you were not the group leader. Item Sets *Fixed an issue where some item set bonuses were occasionally not being removed properly. *Scourge Harvester: Fixed an issue where this item set's proc was healing based on a different source of damage other than itself. *Wise Mage: Fixed an issue where the Minor Vulnerability debuff applied by this item set was increasing the enemy's damage taken by 8 instead of 8%. Housing Furnishers *Zanil Theran, the Luxury Furnisher, will now be present during roughly the same timeframe as Adhazabi Aba-daro the Golden. The Luxury Furnisher will now arrive at midnight UTC on Saturday (Friday at 8:00pm EDT), and depart at noon UTC on Monday (Monday at 8:00am EDT). Furnishings *The “Hammer, Forge" furnishing can now be crafted once you learn the associated Blacksmithing diagram. *Updated the description for the “Hlaalu Furnisher's Document" to clarify that it contains a random epic-quality furnishing plan. *Fixed an issue that was occasionally causing furnishings to disappear after a crash. *Fixed an issue that prevented the “Redguard Mat, Mirage" furnishing pattern from appearing at Clothing stations. *Renamed the “Orcish Grand Table with Furs" furnishing to “Orcish Table with Fur" to better match its appearance. *Fixed an issue where the names for the “Khajiit Desk, Faded" and “Khajiit Dresser, Faded" furnishings were switched. *Renamed the “Wedding Shrine of Mara" to “Shrine of Mara, Decorative" to clarify that this is a decorative item, and does not allow actual pledges to Mara. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a crash that could occur when changing zones or using a wayshrine. *Fixed an issue that could cause your frame rate to drop unexpectedly when placing objects in a home. *Fixed an issue where your game could crash when using the Activity Finder. Quests & Zones Craglorn *The puzzle in Tombs of Na-Totambu can now be completed. **Note: You no longer need multiple players to complete the puzzle. eastmarch *A Friend in Mead: Fixed an issue where interacting with the keg would show you as drinking, but would not progress the quest. Malabal Tor A Tale Forever Told: All enemies will now properly spawn in during the quest step to protect the Silvenar. Reaper's March Motes in the Moonlight: You will no longer be blocked from cleansing the shrines. Stonefalls *The group boss Aurig Mireh, located at the Shivering Shrine, will now spawn in more reliably. *A Bit of Sport: Fixed an issue where you would drink from the keg, but were not getting drunk enough to fight. You will now be properly drunk. The Rift: *The Farmer's Champion: Interacting with the Tribal Drum will now consistently spawn Chieftain Bomaz. *Through the Shroud: You will now be able to drink from the gray jar and progress the quest. UI General *Fixed an issue where the “Items and Recipes" filter for furniture on Guild Traders did not include any items. *Fixed an issue that was causing the apparel category in Guild Stores to not have a filter for the specific equip slot. *Clarified the error message that would appear when trying to invite a player to your group when they are already grouped. *Fixed an issue where the Ready Check role icons would not display when queuing with a group of 4 players, or when joining a party already in progress. *Fixed a UI error that would display when an item in the Crown Store is on sale. *Fixed an issue when using the Ready Check system where the most recent role to accept was not highlighted. Housing *The population counter will now accurately reflect all player characters in a home, including the owner. Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: XBox One Patches